


Everyone loves a Highschool AU right?

by BelievingOreo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, F/M, but for now ive got nothing, ill add as they come along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Aradia Megido, something many people forget. The other one was Terezi Pyrope, something people never forgot after meeting her. They were the friends that everyone swore have dated each other once or twice and always fell into the background. </p>
<p>Just another dumb story about some dumb teens and the stupid things they do. Which involve falling in and out of love, breaking a couple laws and most of all learning about themselves and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone loves a Highschool AU right?

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing i should be writing dear diary not this

Her name is Aradia Megido, something many people forget. The other one was Terezi Pyrope, something people never forgot after meeting her. For today we will focus on the Seer to tell the tale.

I was walking down the hallway on the first Friday of my 7th grade year. My guide tapping at the floor lightly, when I met her. We walked right into each other, I dropped my guide to make a show of it. Hearing a small “oh” I turned my head in that direction. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.” A soft voice spoke, and the rustling suggested that she, I guessed, was picking up her books. 

Making a face I replied haughtily in my loud as ever voice, “Oh yeah and I didn’t see you there. Because you know, I’M BLIND! Are taking advantage of me just cause I can’t see?” Grabbing mu guide, I walked away ignoring the poor girl. 

The next time we met was a couple months later, I was with my sorta boyfriend at the time Karkat. It was during lunch and the two of us were “arguing.” Something that often happened when I was with him. 

“Augh no stop! Ew Terezi, frucking gross,” Karkat grumbled wiping his cheek.

“Next time I won’t be do merciful Karkles.” I growled in her ear and smirked, “I’ll rip your skin off and dip you in alcohol!” Doing what only can be described as cackling I skipped ahead and turned the corner. 

“Hey! What the fuck you dingus?” Karkat tried to yank me back but I stood my ground. I was not at fault here and had ran into him. You know, since I’m blind and all. 

“Terezi come on don’t be a dumbass let’s go back.” Karkat whispered in my ear and tightened his hold on me. 

“Hah no way are we letting you two leave! Look dead girl, the blind bitch and her cat can be your freak friends!” Someone, who was definitely bigger than you, laughed and shoved you. 

“I don’t care, now can I leave.” A girl softly spoke, the very same you ran into not too long ago. She sounded somehow different now than she did when we first walked into each other.

“As defender of justice, I should put you on trial to see who is guilty and deserves to be hanged at the crack of dawn.” I declared being the dumb hilt I was and stood up. 

“Haha dude check this chick out. She’s absolutely batshit.” He pushed your shoulder and you growled, you had been in many fights with Vriska by your side. That was so long ago, but it’s something you can’t quite regret. 

Reaching out I punched him in the face, witch his height on me, it wasn’t my best punch, but it did it’s work. Hearing a crack and a shriek of pain, I smirked letting a soft laugh out. As soon I brought my hand back, a second guy who I clearly did not know was there, punched me in the face. My head hit the nearby wall of lockers and I passed out.

“Mr. Vantas, I leave it to you to inform Ms.Pyrope of our decision.” I groaned and turned over, a hand bumping into my face. “Which may be sometime soon.” Steps indicated that whoever was speaking left. 

A couple of minutes after they left I slowly sat up. I tried to open my eyes but everything was hurting, so I closed them again. I patted around the bed and waved them in the empty air for a good measure. 

“TerezI? Are you okay?” Karkat’s hand pushed mine down. He held onto my right hand so I at least knew where he was.

“Karkat I need you to avenge me. The guy gave me a killer migraine. Kill them slowly and painfully,” I nodded slowly, smiling at the thought of those guys falling to their demise. 

“They’re sending you to a school for blind kids in Jew Jersey, Terezi. They say you leave in two days.” Karkat spoke quickly, as if it dangerous for him to speak of such things. It wasn’t even something I wanted to think about, I was being treated like a disabled person! I was not disabled or bothered by my blindness at all. This is discrimination that’s what this is I tell you. I can function perfectly fine thank you very much.

After a couple of quiet seconds I sighed and opened my eyes. “Burn them Karkat. Everyone in the school administration. I don’t need to go there.” Every time I took a breath a smell came to my mind’s eye. 

“I think it might be best for you. As much as I don’t want to see you just up and fucking leave. You should go,” I looked at his general direction, and sour strawberry came to me, I smiled at that. 

“I don’t want to go, you can’t make me go Karkat. It’s not fair,” The strawberry was still there, but it was still just a blob and I couldn’t understand it.

“Just shut the fuck up already and do what you’re told Terezi please. For once,” I laughed softly at the poor boy, the strawberry seem to get even more sour. Somehow. It was getting unpleasant. 

“Maybe you should be hung too. As a traitor!” I turned away from the sour butt and laid back down, pulling the thin blanket over me. Throughly shunning him. Shutting my eyes I tried to go back to sleep. 

“Terezi? For fucks sake Terezi it’s not my fault, I’m going to leave now.” Steps, door open, and closed. More steps down the hallway, my sour strawberry was gone. I sat up and groped for my glasses. Slipping the red glasses on my face I got out of the bed and stumbled across the room. Finding my things I left the nurse’s room, feeling along the wall I walked out of my middle school for the last time. 

The next day my parents boarded the plane with me to this supposed School for the Blind: New Jersey sector. Which gave me the impression it was a military school. The moment my dad signed the final papers they walked out and the smell of grape and the ocean left. There wasn’t any goodbye, just a, “Be good Terezi. This is the best place for you.” From my dad who I barely knew it was excepted, but I at least hoped my mother would give a hug. 

Swinging the plain guide I set it against the desk and followed the nurse through the door and into my new world. 

At the school in New Jersey, I slowly gained about 70% of my sight back. I stayed for 3 years, I taught myself how to see with smells. Now each color or person has it’s own smell. Sometimes I could lick an item to see a bit clearer but that was only in cases where everything was too smudged to see.

Over the years I’ve lost contact with Karkat and my other friends, I met Dave who had these really delicious red eyes. He also couldn’t stand light but whatever that’s not important. I was with Dave for a while, but right before I left we broke it off. It was a mutual thing so we’re still friendly, sometimes though I miss my coolkid. 

The first day of sophomore year, I wore the dragon cape that Dave bought me and my ever so trust dragon cane. The smells and sights assaulted me, walking slowly I found my class.


End file.
